1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing shoelaces and more particularly pertains to a new shoelace retention device for removably securing the loops and tails of a bow tie knot of a shoelace in a close relationship to the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for securing shoelaces is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for securing shoelaces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for securing shoelaces include U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,270; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,539; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,882; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,779.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoelace retention device. The inventive device includes the shoe lace retention device comprises an elongate base member for mounting the shoe lace retention device on a shoe, a central riser mounted on the base member, and an elongate securing member mounted to the central riser for holding the loops and tails of a bow tie knot of a shoe lace in a position adjacent to the shoe.
In these respects, the shoelace retention device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably securing the loops and tails of a bow tie knot of a shoelace in a close relationship to the shoe.